irylliafandomcom-20200213-history
Suvak Republic
.The Suvak Republic commonly known as Suvakia or is a state emerged after the Breakup of Narentia. after the Suvak nationalists seized power.However it joined Slovakia on 1 september 2014. The country was ruled by Slovak irredentist nationalists grouped in the Slovenská Oslobodenecká Strana. Causes The major causes were tensions between the Sernian people, led by the Narentian President Pravoslav Karadžić and the Suvak nationalists led by Rubat Suboda who was also the leader of the 2014 Narentian riots which led to the fall of the government. President Karadžić was a pro-Serbian politician who was feared by the growing influence of the Suvaks. The Suvaks, on the other hand were xenophobic and didnt like the Sernian president whom they saw too radical and eccentric Timeline of events Suvak coup The President left on the 23rd August, and because the governmnet had fallen in the 2014 Narentian riots he was the only executive power on the federal level. On the following day, Rubat Suboda and members of SIS militia and Slovak volounteers had taken over practically the whole of Narentia (occupying government buildings, taking control of armouries) except Novigrad, Novomostje, Dubnjica, Srnska, and Staroselo. After taking control of the area, Suboda procaimed Slovak as the sole official language and forbade Iryllian languages all together. a Suvak republic was proclaimed. The city of Prievidza has been proclaimed its capital.Rubat Suboda became its President and members of the SOS acquired the key posts. "Narentian mobilization" The army had no central command as the President was to be the top commander. The two generals, Izbjacki and Tvrtković tried to mobilize their men but many of them were away- on holidays or at work. Out of the original 17 only 6 could be deployed.TheNarentian Federal Militia has provided only 3 men and the Narentians havent coordinated well enough. The Narentian forces were deployed on the 24th, but they managed to hold Novomostje and Staroselo.the primato''r of Novigrad has organized the defense of the city well enough, so that it remained the capital of the rump state. At that time the Patriarch of the narentian Orthodox Church Vladimir vojislav fled to Staroslelo. Sernian uprising PANTERI, the Sernian nationalist party ,have coordinated their actions much better than the other groups.After hearing about the coup, they created their own unit the ''Garda PANTERI ''and met on the 24th to train. Jaroslav Itrov became the commander of the Garda PANTERI On the 25th they rebelled and took over the western part of the country. They fortified themselves at a forest between Kanjanka and Dubnjica. The Suvaks retreated to the northwest and besieged Staroselo which was the site of a few clashes between the Narentian remnats and the Suvaks. The sernians also gained Poruba and Lasvare. The Serenians declared the '''Republic of Srnska' on the liberated teritory and Rodoljub Vulović , the leader of the PANTERI party became their President. The Patriarch fled to Bojnjice Novigrad declares neutrality Rudo Koljić, the primator of Novigrad declared neutrality on the 26th August, declaring "We are not Narentians. None of us are. Why are we to fight against them, against Suvaks, if we are all Suvaks? No. We shall indeed not shoot our own kin." Thus, Koljić declared sovereignity of the city-state of Novigrad, closed all Narentian institutions in the city and declared a ceasefire with the Suvaks. The Narentian loyalists were thus divided into two exclaves: the besieged Staroselo whose defendants fled to Bojnjice and the larger one, consisting of Novomostje and Istočno Novomostje. Suvak consolidation In the Suvak-controlled areas, Suboda recruited volounterers from the local pubs and began persecuting Narentians and particularly Sernians. His people made an administrative reform coppying the old Slovak pattern.During this period some 10-20 Narentian citizens were forced to sign a document stating that they would end with micronationalism. Also this was the end of the Republic of Prednádražie and Workers´ Soviet Republic On the 28th August Novigrad, already under attack for 5 hours realized it could stand no longer so they surrendered. Meanwhile the Suvaks also conquered Istočno Novomostje.. Karadžić arrival When Pravoslav Karadžić (31st. August 2014) returned from his holiday and learned what happened, he tried to negotiate with each of the groups, but neither would give away their sovereginty.Also, he learned that the Suvak Republic would join Slovakia on the 1st August 2014. He said that the 1st September would be the day of the dsissolution of Narentia and the last day of his offcie as reaction Jadranska declares inderpendence as the Jadranska Confederation. As the1st September was the Slovak Constitution day, Rubot Suboda proclaimed them merger with Slovakia on this day. Category:Pro-Slovak states